board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Ed Bellis's WWYD Day 3: Make a Top Ten List
Ed Bellis's What Would You Do? was a WWYD contest held in early 2008 by Ed Bellis. The challenge on Day Three of the competition was to Make a Top Ten List. This might be second nature to many Board 8ers and foreign territory for others – what Ed wants you all to do is to compile a top ten list with writeups! For the uninitiated, this basically means taking ten things under a category (for instance, Top Ten Hardest Levels in Gaming, or Top Ten Futurama Episodes) and ranking them, while providing justification for and expanding upon the choice. Below you will find every entrant's Top Ten List, listed alphabetically by username. STIPULATIONS - Make sure you all follow the stipulations this time. I don’t like disqualifying people for not following minor rules, but I’ll start doing it if people don’t follow them! - The top ten list can be on almost anything and does not necessarily have to be video game-related. - I expect a paragraph-long introduction, a paragraph for each of the ten writeups, and a paragraph-long conclusion. Feel free to write more if you wish. - No spoilers, please. Nothing like ‘Top Ten Most Unexpected Deaths in Movie History.’ - You cannot just link to a list you’ve already written/posted elsewhere. - As always, there are no loopholes. =) - Time Limit: Sunday, 11:59EST. The Lists! ad00 :Top Ten Clique Members Applekidjosh :Top Ten Subway Sandwiches baubeta :Top Ten Words Biolizard28 :Top Ten Unfunniest Things of All Time Bokonon_Lives :Top Ten Most Broken Features of Dungeons & Dragons Version 3.5 Coffee Ninja :Top Ten Wrestlers Currently in the WWE Cokes :Top Ten Gaming Badasses Drakeryn :Top Ten Mercs Matches DSRage :Top Ten PS2 RPGs Eeeevil Overlord :Top Ten Porcupine Tree Songs Enohp :Top Ten Spider-Man Villains FAHtastic :Top Ten Manliest Men in Gaming History FFDragon :Top Ten Members of the Crimson Flames firebotslash :Top Ten Most Hated Zelda Enemies of All Time freac :Top Ten Basketball Players Who Live In Either Chicago or Phoenix Gedgie :Top Ten English Cities HanOfTheNekos :Top Ten Numbers Hippo_Is_Teh_67 :Top Ten Games Hockeyfan73 :Top Ten DI College Football Conferences Huff n Puff 20 :Top Ten Final Boss Songs Jay Lv99 kangle5411 :kangle5411's Top Ten TV Shows KleenexTissue50 :Top Ten Zelda Dungeons KommunistKoala lubaris :Top Ten Golden Sun (1&2) Summon Animations Luis_Sera89 :Top Ten Pizzas Mega Mana :Top Ten Reasons Why He Hasn't Finished A Lost Episode Ranking Topic Yet Menji76 :Top Ten Scariest Things In Life Mershiness :Top Ten BABs In Gaming MetaRidleyX :Top Ten Comic Book Characters MrSmartGuy :Top Ten Scrubs Characters My Immortal :Top Ten Television Shows NClark128 :Top Ten Strong Bad E-Mails Ness26 :Top Ten Overpowered Video Game Characters/Weapons Ngamer64 :Top Ten Matches in GameFAQs Contest History Not Dave :Top Ten Favorite Video Games Pats_Dynasty :Top Ten Months of the Year pikaness :Top Ten Potato Chips PlugInBaby potatoesaretubers :Top Ten Early Music Songs Princess Anri :Top Ten Characters from Shining Force: The Legacy of Great Intention RappinHobo9292 :Top Ten Mega Man 2 Weapons Redtooth :Top Ten Mercs Fads Repus Yortsed Rocktillery :Top Ten Submissions from Day 2 RX7 ScorpioVS :Top Ten Old School Nick Shows Seginustemple :Top Ten Radiohead Songs Shadow Wyvern :Top Ten Birds Shadow_Ryoko :Top Ten Fatal Frame Ghosts ssknuxmagician :Top Ten Video Game Series starcow SwordSaint892 th3l3fty :Top Ten Pokémon Cities TheArkOfTurus :Top Ten Xbox 360 Games He's Gotten Around to Playing TheKnightOfNee :Top Ten Italo Disco Songs ThisIsAnOddName :Top Ten Factions in Rome: Total War TurnTurnTurn TVontheRadio :Top Ten Songs That Are Currently Packed In My 512MB Creative MuVo MP3 Player War13104 Whit3_Rabb1t Eliminated 9 out of 71 were eliminated from the challenge. Among the eliminated are: CycloReaper, Heroic Mario, kbmusiclover, Kijunna, Paratroopa1, pxlated, WiggumFan267, Yesmar, Yoblazer. See Also * Ed Bellis's What Would You Do - Full listing of Ed's daily WWYD challenges and their results. Category:WWYD